1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water treatment technology of removing microorganisms contained in treatment water, and more particularly to a 3-dimensional porous mono-polar electrode body, which is constituted to remove microorganisms contained in treatment water using an environmentally friendly process, an electric sterilization filter including the 3-dimensional porous mono-polar electrode body, and a water treatment method using the 3-dimensional porous mono-polar electrode body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, ballast water, well water, tap water, industrial water, pure water, ultra-pure water, bath water, swimming pool water, and industrial or domestic wastewater include various microorganisms, and a process of removing microorganisms has been introduced for the purposes of health and sanitation where necessary.
Korean Patent No. 10-1220891 discloses a 3-dimensional porous multi-polar electrode, an electric sterilization filter including the 3-dimensional porous multi-polar electrode, and a water treatment method using the 3-dimensional porous multi-polar electrode. The technology is characterized in that 3-dimensional electrodes are arranged in a multi-polar form. However, for this technology, since the 3-dimensional electrodes are arranged in a multi-polar arrangement, current leakage is nonlinearly amplified and generated, thereby reducing current efficiency. Further, due to leakage current, hydrogen generation stress, which is applied to a hydrogen electrode, occurs in a complicated manner so as to overlap a portion that is wider than the portion of an electrode to which hydrogen generation stress is originally intended to be applied. Accordingly, a catalyst coat is significantly lost due to hydrogen generation, and this loss occurs at a speed that is difficult to track.